Moment
by aicchan
Summary: Jangankan pasangan berbeda ras, pasangan sesama jenis pun terkadang masih enggan untuk menunjukkan kemesraan mereka. Tapi semua itu tak berarti bagi Alec dan Magnus. Yang berarti kini hanyalah kebersamaan mereka berdua. -ENJOY-


Alun-alun Malaikat penuh sesak oleh para Pemburu Bayangan dan Penghuni Dunia Bawah yang tengah merayakan berakhirnya perang melawan rencana jahat Valentine. Mungkin ini kali pertama dalam sejarah dimana para penghuni dunia yang berbeda bisa berkumpul dalam satu tempat tanpa harus timbul pertumpahan darah.

Di sudut keramaian itu, tampak seorang pemuda yang mengenakan sweater dan celana panjang hitam berdiri bersanding dengan pemuda lain yang berpakaian selayak seorang tuan di zaman Victoria, dalam jubah panjang hitam diatas rompi sutra ungu. Mereka adalah Alexander Lightwood, seorang Pemburu Bayangan, dan Magnus Bane, High Warlock di Brooklyn.

Mereka berdua adalah sejoli yang belum lama ini mengejutkan para dewan dan rekan sesama Pemburu Bayangan juga Penghuni Dunia Bawah, karena mereka adalah pasangan lintas dunia yang dengan berani menunjukkan bahwa mereka menjalin hubungan khusus. Padahal, jangankan pasangan berbeda ras, pasangan sesama jenis pun terkadang masih enggan untuk menunjukkan kemesraan mereka.

Tapi semua itu tak berarti bagi Alec dan Magnus. Yang berarti kini hanyalah kebersamaan mereka berdua.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**The Mortal instrument **__© Cassandra Clare_

_**Moment**__ © aicchan_

_Romance_

_Magnus B. & Alexander L._

_M-rated for boy x boy scene and lemon_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Apa mereka itu tidak ada hal lain untuk dilihat?!" Alec tampak tak nyaman melihat orang yang berlalu lalang di antara mereka sesekali melirik dengan pandangan penasaran.

Magnus tersenyum, "Sudahlah! Abaikan saja mereka!" dia meminum jus berwarna pink yang rasanya agak tidak cocok dipegang oleh laki-laki.

Mudah dikatakan, tak mudah dilakukan. Begitu menurut Alec. Dia masih tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. _Well_, ini konsekuensinya karena berani mencium seorang warlock… Warlock Tinggi, di tengah aula yang dipadati Pemburu Bayangan dan Penghuni Dunia Bawah. Alec sempat berpikir kalau kedua orang tuanya akan melarang hubungan dia dengan Magnus, namun sampai saat ini baik ayah dan ibunya sama sekali belum berkomentar yang bersikap biasa saja. Itu membuat Alec jadi sedikit tidak tenang.

"Kalau melamun sedetik lagi, kucium kau."

Suara Magnus membuat Alec memandang warlock di hadapannya itu. Mata kucing Magnus seakan bersinar kuning kehijauan, lurus padanya. Ada detak liar yang melompat di sela irama jantungnya yang semula tenang. Selalu saja begitu setiap kali Alec memandang mata Magnus, seolah seluruh kesadarannya berpusat pada satu titik dan segala yang ada di sekelilingnya hanya pemandangan buram yang bergerak sangat lambat.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Magnus, menghabiskan isi gelasnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Tidak ada." Alec melirik pada sosok adiknya di kejauhan. Isabelle tampak sedang bercanda dengan Maia juga Simon. Sebenarnya dia heran, adiknya dengan jelas menampakkan kalau dia naksir pada Simon, tapi dia bisa akrab dengan Maia yang juga tak menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia menyukai si _vampire_ unik berjulukan Pengembara Siang itu. Cewek memang aneh.

Satu sentuhan ringan di bibirnya membuat Alec terlonjak kaget, seakan ada aliran listrik menjalari tulang belakangnya. Dia memandang Magnus dengan tatapan tak percaya, warlock itu baru saja menciumnya.

"Sudah kubilang kalau akan kucium kau kalau melamun lagi." Magnus menjentikan jarinya, membuat gelas di tangannya menghilang digantikan asap tipis kebiruan. "Sepertinya kau tidak begitu menikmati pesta ini."

"Aku… memang tidak begitu suka keramaian," ujar Alec.

Ada senyum misterius di wajah Magnus, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat yang sepi?"

Diamnya Alec menandakan pemuda berambut hitam itu tengah berpikir. Tawaran untuk berdua dengan Magnus di tempat sepi itu sungguh sangat menggoda, tapi di sisi lain, Alec juga masih ingin ada di sini sebentar. Baru sekali ini dia melihat Penghuni Dunia Bawah berkumpul dan berpesta dengan begini akrabnya dengan para Pemburu Bayangan.

"Alexander?"

Ada geliat aneh yang menyusup dalam dirinya saat mendengar namanya dibisikkan dengan suara Magnus yang begitu dekat di telinganya.

"Kurasa aku mau disini sebentar. Lagipula, jarang sekali ada pesta semacam ini di Alicante."

Magnus tampak sekilas kecewa, tapi toh raut itu segera hilang dari wajahnya, "Aku bisa membuat pesta semacam ini kapan saja yang kau mau."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak suka pesta, tapi malam ini pengecualian. Ini malam istimewa."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Magnus menjentikkan jarinya lagi dan sekarang dia memegang dua gelas berisi cola. Dia memberikan satu pada Alec, "Nikmati saja selama kau suka."

Alec kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Alun-alun sangat penuh, dia sampai tak bisa mengenali orang-orang yang ada di sana karena sepertinya wajah semua orang saling tumpang tindih. Sekilas sepertinya Alec melihat orang tuanya, tapi segera menghilang terseret arus orang-orang yang sepertinya tidak pernah berhenti bergerak.

Okelah dia memang sudah mencium Magnus di depan khalayak ramai, tapi tetap saja Alec belum memenuhi janjinya untuk memperkenalkan Magnus secara resmi pada ayah dan ibunya. Itu membuat Alec jadi sedikit muram, berpikir kalau mungkin saja orang tuanya tak bicara apa-apa karena mereka tak ingin mengungkit masalah di Aula Piagam kemarin itu.

"Hei," tangan Magnus merangkul pundak Alec, "kau bilang ingin menikmati pesta, tapi mukamu seperti orang yang sedang disidang Dewan."

"Aku hanya pusing melihat orang hilir mudik begini."

"Mau duduk?" satu jentikan jari Magnus memunculkan sebuah bangku panjang dari kayu di belakang mereka, lengkap dengan bantal duduknya. Mereka menyamankan diri di bangku yang entah Magnus ambil dari mana, Alec tak peduli karena memang duduk jauh lebih enak daripada berdiri diam seperti patung.

"Kau mau makan sesuatu?"

Alec menggeleng, "Rasanya aku ingin tidur saja, tapi tidak enak kalau harus meninggalkan pesta."

"Dengan orang sebanyak ini, aku ragu akan ada yang sadar kalau kita pergi."

Tak ada jawaban dari Alec, sebelah tangannya diam tak bergerak di sisi tubuhnya sedang yang lain memainnkan gelas berisi minuman bersoda berwarna biru pucat. Mata Magnus mamandangi sosok yang telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak pertemuan pertama. Perpaduan rambut hitam dan mata biru adalah kesukaan Magnus sejak dulu, dan semua itu tercetak sempurna dalam diri seorang Alec. Pandangannya beralih ke leher pemuda itu, memandang tanda _rune_ yang tampak di sana, juga bekas luka-luka tipis yang masih ketara.

Alec hampir saja menjatuhkan gelasnya saat merasakan jemari Magnus menyusup di sela jemarinya. Warlock itu tak berkata apa-apa, maka Alec juga tak bersuara. Dia menikmati keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Keheningan yang nyaman dan sangat menenangkan.

"Alec! Kau tak mau coba makan ini?"

Suara Isabelle membuat Alec menoleh. Dia melihat adik perempuannya mengangkat sebuah piring kecil berisi makanan entah apa dan dari daerah mana. Wajah Isabelle cukup mengatakan kalau makanan itu enak, namun Alec benar-benar tak selera, jadi dia pun menggeleng. Dia lega Isabelle tak memaksanya dan kembali heboh bersama Maia.

Perhatian Alec teralih lagi saat dia merasakan belaian lembut di jarinya, "Magnus, hentikan itu!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

_Justru aku suka sekali._ Alec menahan diri untuk mengatakan itu secara gamblang.

Magnus mengangkat tangan Alec dan mengecup punggung tangan pemuda itu. Hanya kecupan ringan, tapi cukup untuk membuat sang warlock tersenyum melihat reaksi dari si Pemburu Bayangan di sampingnya.

Hiruk pikuk keramaian dan gemerlap pesta seakan tak terdengar di antara mereka. Seakan mereka ada di tempat lapang, terbuka, dan kosong. Hanya ada mereka. Bagi Alec, itu sempurna.

"Aku rindu apartemenku di Brooklyn. Rindu pada Chairman. Aku rindu New York."

"Berhentilah mengeluh! Kalau kau bosan disini, kau bisa buat portal kapan saja dan kembali ke sana kan?"

"Membuat portal itu melelahkan, sayangku. Lagipula aku lebih memilih ada disini bersamamu, Alexander."

Sekali lagi getaran yang sama datang menyapa indra Alec setiap kali Magnus memanggil namanya— Nama lengkapnya. Seakan suara itu beresonansi dengan aliran darahnya.

"Tawaran untuk menyepi masih berlaku? Kurasa kepalaku mulai pusing melihat orang-orang ini."

Magnus tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Kau mau berjalan-jalan di hutan? Sepertinya menghirup udara segar jauh dari keramaian seperti ini bagus juga."

Alec menggeleng, "Ku rasa kembali pulang ke rumah lebih bagus. Setidaknya ada tempat berbaring di sana."

Senyum Magnus dengan cepat berubah menjadi seringai, "Baiklah. Apapun maumu."

Berjalan berdampingan menembus keramaian di jalanan, mereka menuju ke rumah keluarga Lightwood. Rasanya menyenangkan berada di tempat yang akrab baginya. Dengan perabotannya, hiasan dindingnya, aromanya. Sudut mata Alec menangkap sebuah buku kecil bergambar tergeletak di bawah sofa. Tanpa bisa dia tahan, setetes air mata meluncur jatuh melintasi pipinya.

Menyadari apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut hitam itu, Magnus memeluk Alec erat, menyandarkan kepala sang Pemburu Bayangan di pundaknya.

Sejak kematian Max, Alec tak menangis, dia tak bisa menangis. Dia anak lelaki tertua, dia harus kuat, dia harus tegar. Namun kehangatan yang ditawarkan Magnus saat ini sungguh membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Alec sadar dia tak bisa seterusnya berpura-pura, tidak di hadapan Magnus. Maka dalam kebisuan, dia menangis dalam pelukan Magnus yang mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan begitu lembut juga membisikkan kata-kata yang membuatnya tenang.

Siraman rasa lega menyamankan Alec dalam sentuhan itu, dia bahkan tak sempat berpikir apa-apa saat bibirnya kembali tertawan dalam ciuman Magnus. Kali ini bukan sentuhan sekilas lalu, namun kecupan yang segera berubah menjadi ciuman yang saling menuntut dan saling memberi.

Alec bisa mendengar suara erangannya sendiri yang tertahan di tenggorokan. Di ambang kesadarannya, dia mengajak Magnus ke kamarnya. Mereka berdua tak sekalipun melepaskan diri, bahkan saat tangan Alec memutar kenop pintu untuk membuka helai kayu itu dan membiarkannya tertutup kembali entah oleh kaki siapa.

Bibir mereka terpisah saat Magnus melepas sweater dan kaus yang dipakai oleh Alec, begitupun Alec yang melepas jubah panjang dan rompi Magnus, membiarkannya tergeletak di lantai bersama dengan alas kaki mereka.

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Magnus saat melihat senyum Alec di wajah yang masih dihiasi bekas airmata.

Alec menggeleng, "Tidak. Kupikir kau akan memakai sihirmu untuk melepaskan pakaianku."

Sederet gigi dipamerkan oleh Magnus saat dia menyeringai, "Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan perlahan. Sangat perlahan. Hanya saat ini saja sihir terasa tidak berguna sama sekali."

Hal berikut yang masuk dalam otak Alec adalah bahwa kini dia terbaring di kasurnya, memandang wajah Magnus yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri. Tatanan rambut warlock itu sudah berantakan dan helai hitamnya jatuh begitu saja di sisi wajahnya.

"Kau tahu… aku lebih suka kalau rambutmu alamai saja seperti ini," bisik Alec, membenamkan jemarinya di rambut tebal itu.

"Hm-mm… aku yakin kau suka segala tentangku, meski dengan tatanan rambut macam apapun." Magnus tersenyum dan mengusap sisi wajah Alec dengan jemarinya, kemudian menyusuri leher yang dihiasi untaian _rune_ lalu turun ke tubuhnya yang telah ditinggalkan oleh kain hitam yang sedari tadi dia kenakan.

Alec mengigit bibir bawahnya saat belain itu diikuti kecupan yang menjalar dari belakang telinga hingga ke perut, mengirimkan aliran panas di sepanjang tulang punggungnya.

"Nggh…"" erangan lirih lolos dari bibir Alec meski dia berusaha menahannya.

"Tak perlu ditahan. Tak ada siapapun disini."

Hembusan napas Magnus di kulitnya membuat Alec menyerah seketika, memberikan apa yang ingin didengar oleh kekasihnya.

"Begitu lebih baik." Magnus meraih lingkar celana panjang Alec dan hendak membuka kancingnya, namun dia merasakan tubuh Alec mendadak menegang, "Tidak boleh?" dia memandang mata Alec yang penuh dengan berbagai emosi. Gairah, panik, tak sabar, takut. Tapi toh pada akhirnya pemuda itu mengangguk.

Alec memejamkan mata begitu rapat saat helai kain terakhir meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Kau sempurna, Alexander."

"Bisa tidak… memanggilku Alec saja… seperti yang lain."

Magnus menyibak poni Alec yang masih belum membuka mata, "Tidak… karena kau istimewa."

Tubuh Alec bereaksi pada sentuhan lembut Magnus yang perlahan membawa perubahan asing yang anehnya familiar pada tubuhnya. Kali ini dia tak mencoba menahan suaranya, Alec membiarkan vokal tanpa arti menggema di keheningan kamar itu. Magnus menerima semua yang ditawarkan Alec padanya, merekamnya begitu rinci dalam sel-sel otaknya. Rona merah tipis kulit Alec yang putih, tetes peluh yang mengalir perlahan,

"Mag… nus…" kedua tangan Alec melingkar di punggung Magnus yang juga sudah tak terhalang sehelai kain pun. Napasnya mulai tersengal, seiring panas tubuhnya yang semakin meninggi. Wajahnya terbenam di lekuk leher Magnus, menghirup aroma ajaib dari warlock itu yang membuat seluruh akal sehatnya berhenti berfungsi. Membuatnya menyerah pada insting dan keinginan jiwanya untuk disentuh… untuk dicintai. Setiap jengkal tubuhnya bereaksi tanpa perintah otak, sepenuhnya menuruti naluri alami untuk bercinta.

Rambut hitam Alec tergerai berantakan di seprai putih yang melapisi tempat tidur saat dia dibaringkan perlahan oleh Magnus. Susah payah dia mencoba mengatur napasnya, menormalkan kembali fungsi tubuhnya, tapi semua percuma karena sentuhan Magnus pada tubuhnya belum berakhir.

Sebelah tangan Magnus menyusup ke balik tubuh Alec, menyentuh kulit basah yang terasa panas. Tubuh Alec melengkung saat dia menyentuh sisi tubuh yang tak pernah terjamah. Magnus mencium Alec penuh di bibir, mencoba mengalihkan geliat tak nyaman dari diri pemuda itu. Kuku Alec tertanam dalam kulit Magnus dan mengerang tertahan merasakan sensasi di dalam tubuhnya.

Sekali… dua kali…

Alec menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang, mengisi rongga paru-parunya dengan udara.

"Shh… tenanglah sedikit, Alexander…" bisik Magnus di telinga pemuda dalam pelukannya.

Percaya sepenuhnya pada Magnus, Alec merapatkan pelukannya, membiarkan sang warlock menjelajahi bagian tubuhnya yang bahkan tidak dia kenali.

Magnus mengecup bagian tubuh Alec yang bisa dia raih dengan bibirnya, membuat suara yang begitu menggoda keluar dari bibir Alec. Satu hentakan dari sang Pemburu Bayangan membuat Magnus tahu bahwa dia telah menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Magnus!" di sela napas yang semakin memburu dan debar jantung yang semakin tak terkendali, Alec hanya mampu untuk terus menyebut nama sang kekasih, seolah itu adalah mantra terkuat yang pernah tercipta. Namun belum lagi Alec sanggup melepaskan apa yang membakar tubuhnya dari dalam, sentuhan itu menghilang dari dirinya.

"Bersabarlah sedikit. Kita masih punya banyak waktu…"

Napas Alec tercekat merasakan panas tubuh Magnus pada dirinya. Kedua tangan Alec semakin rapat memeluk tubuh warlock itu, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari rasa sakit yang menyiksa.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sakit itu mulai memudar, digantikan dengan sensasi memabukkan yang membuat Alec terlena. Seolah ada percikan api kecil yang menjalari setiap sel tubuhnya, menggelitik setiap indranya untuk merespon tiap titik cinta yang diberikan Magnus padanya.

"Alexander…."

Warna di seluruh dunia Alec memudar. Digantikan putih bersih yang menyilaukan batinnya. Alec menyerahkan jiwa dan raga sepenuhnya untuk Magnus. Menikmati setiap cumbu, setiap belaian, setiap bisikan kata cinta. Waktu seperti ini mengalahkan keabadian seperti apapun. Waktu seperti ini sempurna. Tanpa cela.

Entah sudah berapa kali Alec takluk pada pesona Magnus yang lebih memikat dari sihir manapun, sihir para Peri sekalipun. Tubuhnya seperti tercerai berai, namun disaat yang sama, dia menemukan bentuk baru yang jauh lebih dari harapannya. Kehampaan yang sering dia rasakan kini menghilang sempurna.

"Hey, kau oke?" Magnus mengecup pipi Alec seraya menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan kain hanyat yang entah dia dapat dari mana, "Tidurlah sebentar kalau kau lelah."

"Tidak perlu. Yang ada nanti aku bakal tidur sampai pagi." Alec bergelung dalam selimut itu. Jujur dia sangat mengantuk, tapi dia tak mau menghilang dari keramaian sampai pagi. Kalau itu terjadi, bisa-bisa Isabelle akan menggodanya sampai sepanjang hidup mereka. Mendadak saja Alec langsung berdiri, meski badannya sedikit protes.

"Pelan sedikit! Kau ini kenapa mendadak bangun begitu?" tanya Magnus, memperhatikan Alec yang sedikit limbung berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, "Yakin kau mau mandi."

"Kita harus kembali ke Alun-alun Malaikat."

Magnus memaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Untuk apa? Kau bilang tak begitu suka ada di tengah keramaian?"

Alec berhenti di depan lemarinya, "Kita belum bertemu orang tuaku. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan mengenalkanmu dengan resmi pada mereka?" dia mengeluarkan kaus hitam lain dari sana, "Atau kau sudah berubah pikiran?"

Senyum cemerlang menghiasi wajah Magnus, "Tentu saja belum. Aku akan senang sekali kalau hubungan kita ini direstui. Jadi aku tidak perlu menculikmu kalau ingin berkencan seperti sekarang."

Tak mengacuhkan kata-kata Magnus, Alec masuk ke kamar mandi dan membilas tubuhnya, sedikit merasa sayang untuk menanggalkan aroma Magnus. Tapi toh dia bisa mendapatkannya kapan saja yang dia mau. Pikiran itu membuat lengkungan sempurna di bibir Alec dan Pemburu Bayangan muda itu pun menyamankan diri dalam siraman air hangat.

.

Kembali ke Alun-alun Malaikat, keramaian bukannya berkurang, malah rasanya makin padat saja. Alec berjalan di samping Magnus dengan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tak berhenti menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok kedua orang tuanya. Tapi mereka malah bertemu dengan Isabelle, Maia dan Simon yang kini bersama Jace juga Clary. Mereka mengobrol sebentar dan Alec menulikan diri pada usulan Magnus untuk mendandani sweaternya dengan ikat pinggang warna-warni.

Tak lama setelah Clary beranjak ke tepian hutan, Alec melihat ayah dan ibunya datang menghampiri mereka. Sudah begini, baru Alec merasa gugup mengingat kalau orang tuanya sejauh ini belum berkomentar apa-apa tentang ciuman di Aula Piagam kemarin itu.

Namun tidak disangka oleh Alec, ayah juga ibunya tersenyum, mereka berdiri dihadapan Magnus, bahkan Robert mengulurkan tangannya pada Magnus tanpa menghilangkan raut wajah ramah dan gembiranya.

"Magnus Bane. Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kita bisa mengobrol dalam situasi yang, yah… normal."

Magnus menyambut uluran tangan itu juga menjabat tangan Maryse, "Senang bertemu kalian, _Mr_. dan _Mrs_. Lightwood."

Ibu Alec beralih ke sebelah putranya, "Harus aku akui, kalian punya keberanian, atau kenekadan. Yang pasti kami sebagai orang tua ingin yang terbaik untuk anak-anak kami. Jadi kau, Magnus Bane, tak peduli kau High Warlock atau apapun, aku akan meratatanahkan Brookly untuk mencarimu kalau kau berani melukai putraku."

"Ma!" Protes Alec.

Mendengar itu Magnus malah tersenyum, "Tenang saja, ma'am, aku tidak akan membiarkan putra anda lepas dari pengawasanku."

Setelah itu mereka semua kembali menikmati pesta sampai puncak acara di mulai. Roket-roket kembang api meledak menjadi percikan api yang indah. Alec memandang dengan takub bagaimana langit bagai dilukis oleh garis-garis hasil ledakan yang berwarna-warni. Indah sekali. Bagaikan malaikat yang jatuh dari langit.

Magnus menggenggam tangan Alec dan tersenyum saat Alec membalas genggaman itu. Tanpa suara, mereka menikmati kebersamaan ini. Sama-sama menyimpan harapan agar kebersamaan ini tak akan pernah berakhir.

Selamanya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

AKHIRNYA! Demi Malaikat! Apa yang saya tulis di atas? OAO

Efek balik baca CoB, CoA dan CoG. Mumpung mereka belom galau, maka saya persembahkan fic absurd beraroma lemon yang g kalah absurdnya ini #Orz Well, semoga masih bisa diterima dan menghibur. *Nyemplung ke danau Lyn*

Niero… maap kalo jadinya ga jelas begini #menggelinding


End file.
